


Love Story

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jimmy/Dean fluff hurt/comfort past lives Taylor Swift Love Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a feeling that they've done this before, and just like the past the results never come out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is what happens when you listen to Taylor Swift's Love Story way way too many times. It messes with your brain and plays with your fandom.

A grand hall.

There is music, hence why there are people dancing. As Dean Winchester looks about him, knows that he is not in the present, the past. It is not the 1970s past either, further back. If he had to guess, late 1800s judging by the dress that the people here are wearing. They are not the only ones, for he is too, and the funny thing is he feels rather comfortable in these clothes, like he was born to wear them. He might even go as far as to say that he would prefer these to his leather jacket, tee, jeans, and boots. Would that not be complete blasphemy on his part?

The crowd that is dancing parts like the Rea Sea, and he sees him. Those blue eyes meet his hazel ones and there is contact. That's all Dean needs and he closes the gap between him and the young gentlemen across the way. Dean does not even pardon himself as he makes his way over.

The gentlemen with blue eyes excuses himself from his friends and gives Dean a name with a bow.

James Novak.

Dean returns his greeting the same, matching his grace and movements as though he was a reflection of his own. "Dean Winchester."

James smiles at him and Dean sees it reach those eyes and they sparkle. The people around them fade away, it only the two of them or so they would like to assume it would be. Dean wishes some private company with him and James can not deny him. He pardons himself of his company and follows Dean out to the gardens.

The two do not stray far. They stay within the large manor so they have some light. Dean wishes to gaze into those blue eyes forever, and James wishes to know just how many freckles are dancing across Dean's nose.

These two men, two complete strangers until tonight find that they have very much in common. They come from wealthy families, siblings, and a parent that is either dead or no longer around. It is James whose father who has gone. However, he believes he will come back. Dean shares with him that his mother died in childbirth of his youngest brother Samuel, and as they lean in towards each other so their lips can meet they wonder if they can't both fill in that void where something has been missing since this very night.

Dean knows it is wrong, and tells James this as they inch closer and closer together. They are both male. James does not seem to care. They kiss, and its like a serge of electricity has shot through Dean. As if he's been nothing but the walking dead, a zombie until now. He lets himself wrap around James, arms, legs until it is hard to tell which limp belongs to whom. James returns his affection with such passion that he feels as though that Dean Winchester might be the death of him, and that would be indeed an interesting way to go.

They would have gone much further if someone had not caught them in the act. A twig snaps in the background and they pull apart like they have been burnt. Dean turns and eyes go wide. Samuel! He tries to go him, to explain, but there is betrayal in his eye and he runs off.

It does not go well for him or the young Novak. When the parents find out, it is an out cry of blame and disgust. James is sent away, never to return. They do not even tell him where. As for Dean, well, the beatings were nothing because he was numb all ready.

It wasn't as though they did not fight. They had. Dean even suggested they run off somewhere. James is scared. Yet, he knows that Dean will take care of him, perhaps even more so than his own family would. However, they do not get far. They get to the bridge outside of town before James' sister Anna ambushes them with their families, and they tear them apart.

"JIMMY!" Dean bolts up right in the darkness, reaching out for someone, and praying to God that he's there.

Jim, who was currently in the bathroom, because, well nature called had finished his business quickly before dashing out to seeing what was bothering Dean. Damn those nightmares of Hell. Jim has him locked in an embrace, and it takes him a few moments to get Dean calm again.

"Dean, what is it?" Jim demands. He can't help him unless Dean talks.

Dean is gripping at him tightly on their bed. Shaking his head, telling him nothing. "Just hold me 'kay."

And this scares Jimmy. He does as told. What the Hell had he been dreaming?

Dean doesn't tell him right away. In fact, Dean is currently giving him the silent treatment. Going on strong now for two days. However, Jimmy notices those side ways glances of those hazel eyes. They look at him like he's going somewhere and never coming back. Okay, true he does take a leave of absence when Cas comes back to use his body, but he's still there. Always there.

Silent treatment day three as they cross into Winchester, Virginia to meet up with Bobby and Sammy who say that Gabriel wants to join Team Free Will (finally). Dean doesn't like the arch angel, but hey, if he wants to join their team, then he doesn't complain. They need all the help they can get. Plus, he concentrate more on Gabriel than Jimbo, who is currently fiddling with the radio to see if anything else is on beside Dean's Rock N' Roll.

Jimmy doesn't mind the classics. Hell, he'd grown up on them, but sometimes a guy needed variety. Jim stopped when he got to the country station to see what was playing. He smiled when an all too familiar Taylor Swift song came on. Love Story. It was one of Amelia and Claire's favorites.

"We were both young when I first saw you," Taylor began to sing out. "I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On the balcony of summer air--"

Dean can't take that. He reaches over and turns the damn thing off.

Jim sits back, puts his hands up. "Sorry Dean, won't mess with it again."

"Dude. That's so not it." Dean retorts at him. "Can I ask ya a question?"

At first, it takes Jimmy a second to register the fact that Dean's mouth is moving and words are coming out of it. "It's been three days, I don't care what you say as long as you talk to me!"

Dean sighs behind the wheel. "Do ya believe in past lives Jimbo?"

Three whole days and this is what he asks of him? Jim gawks at him and wonders if it has to do with Taylor Swift. Dean glares at him. "It does. Not. Have. Anything. To. Do. With. The. Song!" Dean reminds him again, frustrated. "Jest, answer me uh?"

Jimmy shrugs. "I don't know. I suppose." With his religion he was brought up to belief that this life was it and Heaven would be his ever lasting reward. However, giving the circumstances, he changes his mind. Deja vu and all that. "What's brought this on?"

Dean could blame on the fact they've been playing that damn song all over the radio and been catching it on CMT when he watched the motel's TV. Of course, that was logical, and let's face it. Logic didn't play into Dean Winchester's dictionary. Not by a long shot. Then again, it could that odd little feeling in the back of Dean's soul that he has been here before with Jim. He knew the moment they met. He lost them then. History could repeat himself. Fuck. It wouldn't be the first time he'd lost someone he loved before now has it? Apparently this came from a long line of loneliness. When would it stop?

"We've done this before," Dean state.

"Uh?"

"Ever get the feelin' we have?"

Jimmy can't lie. He has. He just never really had the need to mention it until now. "Yes."

"Jimmy, I'm sorry I've been a dick these last few days. I don't mean to be, but the other night, I had a dream. It was us, way back in the day like we were something out of an Austen novel or something and it didn't end well."

Jimmy's heart sank at the sound of Dean's voice. "What happened?"

Dean told him. "Long story short, our families found out 'bout us. Ya got sent 'way, and well, I got the shit beat out of me." Dean snorts. "Some things never change."

Dean pulls into the motel where Bobby and Sammy are waiting for them. He can recognize Bobby's pile of junk in the parking lot. He couldn't even recall when he crossed the state border. He parked the Impala next to Bobby's and just sat there for a minute. He unhooked his seatbelt so he could turn to face Jimmy. He was hesitant to reach out, scared if he touched Jimmy he would be vanish or something.

Jimmy unhooked his belt too so he could get to Dean. He let his fingers lace with Dean. He looked him scare in the eyes and promised: "I'm not going anywhere Dean all right."

"Ya can't promise that."

"I can." Jimmy assures, squeezing his hand gently to confirm his words. "Cas will make sure of it."

Cas can bring him back but there is a catch. Cas is falling, slowly, but surly. When Cas falls completely, there will be no more Jimmy. Jimmy will be gone. So, he can't make a promise. Jimmy doesn't like to lie, hence why he's such a God damn bad liar.

Jimmy leans in and kisses his love's knuckles. They were tense before his soft lips met them. Dean loosens up. James replaces his forehead where his lips were. "No matter what happens Dean. I'll always be with you."

It's the corniest line in the damn dictionary. Yet, when it comes from Jimbo's mouth, Dean can't help but believe it. He'll miss Jimmy when he's gone. He never thought he'd fall in love with the guy. For now, he'll treasure him, make him feel worthwhile, and hold on to him as long as he could.


End file.
